Tekken 6/Crédits
The King of Iron Fist Tournament TEKKEN 6 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. PRODUCTION STAFF Tekken Project Director *Katsuhiro Harada Game Director *Yuichi Yonemori Senior Game Designers *Satoshi Masukawa *Yasuki Nakabayashi *Hironori Ikeda *Kazuo Takahashi Game Designers *Takuji Kanayama *Shinji Takino *Tsuyoshi Matsuhisa *Ryo Saito *Takeshi Dozono *Jun Yasuda Senior Game Designer & Real-Time Demo Scenario *Takahiro Noda Senior Game Designer & Stage Demo Scenario *Yukio Koshiba *Masaya Ikemura Game Design Support *Hiroshi Ikeda *Yoshimitsu Takai *Haruki Suzaki *Rei Hata *Michinori Ozawa *Kazuki Honma *Yasuhito Kobayashi International Production & Game Design *Michael Murray Process Managers *Kunihiko Minakata *Koichi Araake Program Directors *Toshiharu Hijiya *Kiyoshi Minami Game Program *Hajime Harima *Junichi Sakai *Yosuke Kuroda *Shinobu Kiriyama *Jun Nagase *Hiroshi Kajita *Yasumichi Ohnishi *Yasuhiro Otowa *Hiroyuki Akamatsu *Mineyuki Iwasaki *Kei Kudo *Kenji Otomo *Kouichiro Watanabe *Tsuyoshi Yoshimoto *Haruyoshi Yamamoto *Suguru Sasaki *Tsuyoshi Achira *Shuichiro Matsuo *Yoshiki Domae *Hidenori Shibukawa *Kunihiko Mori *Susumu Morii *Yoichi Kinugawa Game Program Support *Masaaki Hoshino *Ken Matsumoto *Kenichi Nakaguchi *Tetsuo Hannya *Takayuki Kakinuma *Kotaro Mori *Tomoaki Kumasaka *Sei Nakatani *Takashi Koshigoe *Akira Kitahara *Tomohiro Choji *Ken Shinoda *Tsuyoshi Takahashi *Takeshi Ono *Makoto Yonezawa *Kenzi Ozaki *Shigeya Muto *Yoshihito Iwanaga *Shirou Tani *Masahide Kawakami *Shinobu Nimura Library Team *Shigeki Tomisawa *Takashi Masuyama *Motonaga Ishii *Jun Kamoshima *Masahiro Yoshida Sound Library Team *Tetsukazu Nakanishi *Yoshihiro Kurohata *Shogo Nakamura *Kazue Yamada *Hiroyuki Hiraishi *Hiroto Fushimi Technical Support *Kazumasa Koseki *Koichiro Tsutsumi *Ko Kimura Program Supervisor *Yasushi Omori Visual Design Director *Shinichiro Yoda Character Design Director *Kazuaki Fujimoto Character Design *Gen Kawakoshi *Takashi Hosonuma *Toshiteru Ogata *Hiromi Sagara *Takuya Araki *Kousuke Waki *Junichi Nishimura *Mami Takata *Hideki Ohashi *Takako Umemoto *Ami Kawamoto *Mimiko Ogawa *Taichi Higashino Stage Design Director *Yuko Mizoguchi Stage Design *Yosuke Sakata *Tsuyoshi Endo *Daisuke Kowada *Hiroko Nagao *Yuki Aoyama *Tomokohorii *Natsuyo Nakayama *Keiichi Hirota CG Character Art Director *Kenji Kimura CG Character Art Design *Shinichiro Ozawa *Masaya Fukasawa 3D Visual Effects Design *Fuminori Tsuchiya *Shinichi Katahira *Seidou Ozawa *Hirotaka Kawakami 2D Graphic Design *Tomoshi Shiiba *Chiaki Stake Pre-Rendered Movie Director *Taisuke Aihara Prologue Illustration Design *Takuji Kawano Mokujin Ending Illustration Design *Akira Taniguchi Assistant Movie Designer *Masashi Tommy Visual Design Technical Director *Yutaka Goto CG Tools Development *Hiroshi Numakami Packaging Design *Hiromi Matsuoka Visual Design Supervisor *Yoshinari Mizushima Motion Director *Shoji Nakamura Real-Time Demo Design *Shunsuke Otsuka *Takayuki Katagi Real-Time Demo Motion Design *Hiroshi Kikkawa *Jaehyung An *Masahiko Aizawa *Hiroyuki Shirai *Saori Ogiya *Eriko Yamada *Ryuji Ikeda *Koji Motoume *Takahito Mabuchi *Masao Hanai *Hiromichi Ijima *Yuki Ishida *Yoshiaki Sano *Daisuke Ito Motion Design *Kosuke Sasaki Motion Capture Technical Staff *Toshio Murata *Tetsuya Kono *Jun Osone *Naoaki Ishida *Yasunobu Samata *Mio Sato *Naoko Yoshiyama *Kaoru Suzuki *Sumio Ito *Kumiko Naemura Sound Director *Kanako Kakino Scenario Campaign Sound Director *Rio Hamamoto Music Compose & Arrange *Akitaka Tohyama *Ryuichi Takada *Go Shina *Keiki Kobayashi *Keiichi Okabe (MONACA) *Kazuhiro Nakamura (MONACA) *Kakeru Ishiyama (MONACA) *Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) *Shinji Hosoe (SuperSweep co.,ltd.) *Ayako Saso (SuperSweep co.,ltd.) *Hitoshi Sakimoto (Basiscape) *Masaharu Iwata (Basiscape) *Yoshimi Kudo (Basiscape) *Mitsuhiro Kaneda (Basiscape) *Kimihiro Abe (Basiscape) *Noriyuki Kamikura (Basiscape) *Azusa Chiba (Basiscape) Tekken 6 Opening Movie Strings : Gen Ittetsu Strings 1st Violin *Gen Ittetsu *Masane Ota *Maki Nagata *Daisuke Kadowaki 2nd Violin *Takuya Mori *Yoshito Kaneko *Nobuko Kaiwa Viola *Yuko Kajitani *Fumiko Aoki *Shoko Miki Cello *Kaori Morita *Tomoki Iwanaga Stage BGM Violin *Kazuo Watanabe *Miho Shimokawa *Shoko Oki Viola *Kazuo Watanabe *Akiko Seki Cello *Kaori Morita *Naoko Tsumori Trombone *Wakaba Kawai *Yuji Shimoda Horn *Otohiko Fujita Guitar *Takanori Goto Vocal *Masumi Hazuki *Nami Nakagawa Scenario Campaign Opening Movie Recording Orchestra CZECH FILM ORCHESTRA Conductor *Jan Chalupercky Session Director and Lead Orchestrator *Nicole Brady Orchestrator *Jackson Harrison Music Preparation *Nova Pon *Christiaan Venter Proof-readers *Laura Bishop *Azusa Chiba (Basiscape) *Yoshimi Kudo (Basiscape) Copyist *Pavel Ciboch *Laura Bishop Contractor *Zdenka Pelikanova Pianist *Miroslav Sekera Recording and Mixing Engineers *Jan Kotzmann *Cenda Kotzmann Recording Studio *CNSO Studio Second Mixing Engineer *Masaaki Kaneko (Basiscape) Music Recording & Mixing Engineers *Osamu "Shu" Imamoto / Doglus Muzik Engineer *Shigeo Sakurai (ONKIO HAUS) Assistant Engineer *Shigeharu Nakauchi (ONKIO HAUS) Sound Effects *Tomomitsu Kaneko *Shouichi Hiyama Sound Editing Supervisor *Eiji "AJ" Nakamura (ReadAJ Sound / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) *Chiharu "Micchi" Minekawa (Sound Racer LTD.) Sound Editing *Kenichi "Ken" Saito (RedAJ Sound / DiMAGIC CO.,Ltd.) *Yoshihiro "Piro" Maeda (RedAJ Sound / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Foley Facilities provided by Warner Brothers Studios-Studio 1 Movie Mixing Engineers *Kazutaka Someya (Sound Plant / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) *Kazushige Sato (Sound Plant / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) Technical Engineer *Kazuya Taniguchi (Sound Plant / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) Management *Masayasu Yamashita (Sound Plant / DiMAGIC Co.,Ltd.) Voice Recording Engineers *Tomoki Ota (Onkio Haus) *Hitomi Hagita (Onkio Haus) Technical Supervisor *Masanori Yamada Localization Producer *Jeremy Clark Localization Support *Satoko Hamaguchi Tekken Lounge Production Staff *Mitsumasa Fujita *Junichiro Hosokawa *Tomohiro Mori *Keisuke Nishimura Quality Assurance *Toshiya Hara *Ryo Sakamoto *Ryuta Sano *Yohta Fukuda *And all QA staff Production *Ryuichi Osada *Hirofumi Inagaki *Takayuki Shindo *Shoichi Tanaka *Hayato Kutaragi Global Marketing *Fuyuki Nishizawa *Mio Ishida *Yuji Shibata *Atsuo Yoshimura *Hidetoshi Nakatukasa *Noriko Ichikawa *Youngmi Ahn *All global marketing staff Global Software Development General Manager *Takefumi Hyodo Localization Manager *Atsuhiro Hayakawa Namco Bandai Games Europe. S.A.S. President & CEO *Shusuke Takahara VP Sales & Purchase *Kevin Yanagihara VP Marketing & Local/QA *Hiroaki Ochiai Business Unit Director *Tatsuya Kubota Localization & QA Director *Miyuki Devillard Localization Product Manager *Emi Takeuchi *Megumi Arai Localization Specialist *Jonathan Khersis Marketing Product Manager *Kevin Chadaine Namco Bandai Partners CEO *Jackie Fromion COO *Olivier Colcombet VP Marketing and Publishing *Olivier Comte Publishing and Product Support Director *Samuel Gatte Senior Producer *Ai-Lich Nguyen Producer *Karine Balichard Marketing Manager *Mathieu Piau Product Manager *Julien Ramette Strategic Relations Coordinator *Mieko Murakami Localisation Manager *Franck Genty Localisation Project Manager *Lucas Roussel Quality Control Manager *Vincent Laloy Quality Control Project Managers *Christian Ampere *Olivier Robin Certification Project Manager *Claire McGowan Engineering Project Managers *Stephane Enteric *Emeric Polin Engineering Expert *Pascal Guillen VP Operations *Christophe Delanoy Pmats and Manufacturing Manager *Caroline Fauchille Pmats Project Manager *Celine Vilgicquel Manual Writer *Vincent Hattenberger Manufacturing Coordinators *Delphine Doncieux *Elise Pierrel *Mike Shaw Planning Project Manager *Laurence Dury Local Marketing Team UK *David Miller France *Antoine Jamet Deutschland *David Razaghi Kamsi Iberica *Pablo Tamargo Sitges *Laura Aznar Bertran Italy *Mario Vacca Benelux *Nico Deleu Nordic *Kalle Lagerrooos Hella *Chris Altiparmakis Israel *Moran Lihi Australia *Leesa Byrne *Raelene Knowles Special Thanks to *Miki Boulet-Ohta *Yann-Pierrick Engelibert *HP GDAS - Testing *Synthesis Milano *Synthesis Iberia Madrid *All testers at HP GDAS *All testers at keywords international Movie Production *Digital Frontier Inc. *Digital Media Lab.,Inc. Arena Prologue Illustration Design *Junny Extra Costume Design *Clamp *Mamoru Nagano *Masashi Kishimoto *Mutsumi Inomata *Oh! Great *Ryouji Minagawa *Takayuki Yamaguchi Motion Capture Actors *Kenichiro Tamayori *Tomomi Kato *Kensaku Maeda (Dragon Dojo) *Shun Jian Ming *Daichi Kato *Nobutoshi Takahashi (Action Director) *Nobuhiro Inohara *Misako Nagashima *Shingo Monri *Junya Iwamoto *Kouji Nakamura *Kenji Sato *Kazuhiro Inoue *Fumihito Minamitsuji *Takafumi Arai *Tozawa *Anca Dragalina *David Montero *Sachiko Sumida *Airi Yoshihama *Tetsuya Hattori (Kaimonkensya) *Kazuhiko Suhara *Wataru Koga (Katsugezika) *Kenji Hata *Motoki Kawana *Tsutomu Uchigasaki *Yutaka Kanbe *Yuka Hino *Keiichi Wada *Toni Hosokawa *Yuko Kawana *Tsubasa Akimoto (Tsubasa Project) Motion Capture Cooperation *International Karate Organization *Kyokushinkaikan *President Shokei Matsui *Minoru Suzuki *Osami Shibuya *(Pancrase) *Hwang Su-Il *(Japan International Taekwon-Do Federation) *Master Marcelo Pereira *(Capoeira Mandinga Berkeley-California-Usa) *Yokohama Sakura Boxing Gym *Masaru Ikata (Neo Agency Co,LTD.) *Yasuhiko Ishihara *Japan Wushu Taijiquan Federation (JWTF) *Kazushi Muto (Lazaris) *Makoto Tada (Rana House Co,LTD.) Voice Actor Management *Yasuaki Sumi (Aoni Production) *Rika Nishio (Mickey's Company) *Okuda Ichihel (INTAC) *Gong Wei (INTAC Shanghai Co.,LTD) *Yeajun Hwang (Junco Entertainment) Special Thanks *TapouT *Penny Arcade *Make-A-Wish *R.C. Carter IV *Castel *MarkMan *Naoto Sasaki *Masaya Takayoshi *Hidetomo Nemoto *Tomoatsu Nagafuji *Sachiyo Yoshida *Masahiko Yoshizawa *Hiroyuki Fujita *Yuichiro Noro *Baboucar Sagna *Luis Alis *Kazumasa Habu *Kousuke Okazaki *Satoko Nakayama *Kousuke Itomi *Myayoung Jang *Yoshinori Wagatsuma *Masanori Ninomiya *Masaru Tsujiyama *Akiya Ikeda *Yoshihiro Nakagawa *Daishi Odashima *Shuntaroh Nitta *Yoshinori Takahashi *Noriyuki Hiyama *ASICS Corporation *Onitsuka Tiger *Ichiro Mihara *All Ace Combat Staff *All Ridge Racer Staff *All SoulCalibur Staff *Tadashi Masuyama (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan) *Satomi Tsunematsu (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan) *Takeshi Asano (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan) *Bradley Douglas (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan) *Masando Miura (Sony Computer Entertainment Japan) *''The TapouT logo is a registered trademark of TapouT,LLC. in USA an other countries.'' *''Used under license from TapouT,LLC.'' *''Penny Arcade: Cardboard Tube Samurai © 2009. Penny Arcade, Inc.'' *''Used under license by NAMCO BANDAI Games. All rights reserved.'' *''NAMCO BANDAI does not sponsor or endorse Licensor.'' *''The typefaces included herein are developed by DynaComware.'' *''Fonts used in-game are provided by Bitstream Inc. All rights reserved.'' *''Font Design by Fontworks Inc.'' *''Special Thanks : JIKJISOFT'' Executive Producer *Hajime Nakatani *'NAMCO' *''produced by NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.'' Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Crédits